


Un San Valentino dimenticato

by Betty26Blue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy Fluff (Hetalia), Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, gerita - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty26Blue/pseuds/Betty26Blue
Summary: Sembra incredibile, ma anche a Germany capita di dimenticarsi di San Valentino...
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Un San Valentino dimenticato

**Author's Note:**

> Poco tempo fa, presa da diversi impegni, parlando con un amico mi sono resa conto di aver completamente perso un giorno perché ero convinta fossimo già all'indomani. Per quanto io sia piuttosto certa che una cosa simile non potrebbe mai capitare a qualcuno preciso quanto Germany, ho assolutamente dovuto scrivere questa storia!  
> Enjoy!

Germany si stava vestendo di buon’ora per andare in ufficio. Stava già pensando a tutto il lavoro da fare, le pratiche da controllare, le decisioni da prendere. Aprì la sua agenda controllando solo gli appuntamenti della giornata. Non guardò il calendario nemmeno per sbaglio e la data nell’agenda gli sfuggì completamente. Uscì di casa dopo aver salutato i suoi cani, dimenticandosi di salutare suo fratello. Prussia balzò dal divano correndo alla porta mentre Germany era già sul marciapiede diretto alla metro.   
“Ludwig, aspetta! Torni a pranzo o vai da Feliciano?”   
“Uh? No, non vedo Feliciano oggi, farò una settimana da lui a carnevale, infatti ho molto lavoro. Ma non torno per pranzo.”  
“Ah benissimo! Do da mangiare io ai cani allora, tra poco vado da Roderich ed Elizabeta, spero mi accolgano con tantissimo cioccolato!” Rise allegro.   
“Non penso che vogliano vederti.” Rispose Germany per poi riprendere a camminare mentre Prussia rideva parlottando riguardo all’amore e a chissà quali altre cose che Germany non stava ascoltando.   
Nell’attesa della metro osservò una simpatica coppietta seduta su una panchina, che si sussurrava con dolcezza all’orecchio. Il ragazzo aveva tra le braccia dei fiori regalategli mentre la ragazza gli dava dei bacini sul volto. Germany sorrise leggermente poi salì sul suo treno tirando fuori dalla tasca il cellulare e aprendo la chat con Italy.   
“Stavo pensando a te, mi manchi <3.” Gli scrisse semplicemente mentre prendeva posto. Erano appena le 7.15 quindi sapeva che fino alle undici minimo, Feliciano non si sarebbe fatto sentire.   
La mattinata di lavoro andò molto bene, Germany fu così assorto da non prestare minimamente attenzione al telefono. Doveva finire tutto in quella giornata e fare una sorpresa a Italy prendendosi una intera settimana da passare con lui. Non vedeva l’ora di vederlo e ammirare il carnevale di Venezia, i carri, le maschere, mangiare i dolci fritti di cui Feliciano era estremamente fiero. Aveva perfino preparato un costume di coppia da proporre a Italy, gli aveva detto di non avere tempo in quel periodo per fargli una sorpresa, invece sarebbe riuscito a partire l’indomani, per San Valentino.  
Germany ridacchiò tra sé e sé, leggermente dispiaciuto dato che era consapevole di aver intristito Feliciano, ma solo per pochissimo tempo e sarebbe stato subito perdonato grazie a quella sorpresa. Verso mezzogiorno si mise a pranzare e notò che Italy non aveva nemmeno visto il messaggio. “Sta dormendo più del solito.” Pensò stupito. Provò a chiamarlo ma il cellulare suonò a vuoto. “Riproverò verso le tre…” si disse cercando di non pensare al peggio, Italy stava bene, si stava semplicemente rilassando o come l’ultima volta aveva un gatto sulle gambe e non voleva scomodarlo per alzarsi e prendere il telefono. O magari stava cucinando. C’erano tante possibilità.   
Rimase in ufficio fino alle 18 finendo tutto il lavoro che aveva da fare ed anticipando quello della settimana in cui sarebbe stato in ferie. Quando uscì dall’ufficio vide che Italy non aveva ancora visto il messaggio. Provò a richiamare e il telefono continuò a suonare a vuoto. In tutto il tragitto verso casa provò a contattarlo sentendosi sempre più agitato.   
“Forse dovrei anticipare a oggi la mia visita, cosa cambia tra oggi e domani…” Mormorò confuso mentre apriva la porta di casa. I cani gli corsero incontro abbaiando mentre lui li accarezzava velocemente con il telefono all’orecchio. “Dovrei chiamare Romano, magari sa qualcosa.” Pensò aprendo la rubrica del telefono. Poi sospirò pensando a come gli avrebbe risposto il fratello di Italy.   
“Eh? Ti sei perso mio fratello, stupida patata? Hahahahah magari per una buona volta ti ha lasciato!”   
Forse stava esagerando, ma doveva sopportarlo, doveva sapere di Italy. Gli arrivò in quel momento un messaggio di Prussia, lo aprì vedendo una foto di lui nudo ma ricoperto di cioccolato. “Miglior San Valentino di sempre!” c’era scritto.   
Germany fissò il telefono confuso. “San Valentino? Ma oggi non è San Valentino.” Disse mentre i cani lo fissavano. Guardò la data sul telefono impallidendo. Rimase bloccato diverso tempo come una statua di sale mentre i cani abbaiavano e lo annusavano. Uno di loro lo tirò perfino per la giacca per farlo muovere. Germany urlò all’improvviso mettendosi le mani tra i capelli.   
“Oggi è San Valentino!!” Urlò sovrastando l’abbaiare dei cani. “è il nostro anniversario!” realizzò all’improvviso nel panico.   
Si accasciò sul divano venendo subito circondato dai cani, due di loro si sdraiarono al suo fianco mentre gli altri due gli stavano davanti, appoggiandosi alle sue gambe. “Ma come è possibile? Ero convinto fosse il 13! Ho perso un giorno! Io! Ludwig! Io la Germania ho perso un giorno! Ed ho perso il più importante!! È un anno che io e Feliciano stiamo insieme e io ero convinto fosse il 13! L’anno scorso l’ho portato ad una cena disastrosa facendogli fare solo figuracce e quest’anno ho scordato il nostro anniversario!”  
Uno dei suoi cani uggiolò, Germany lo accarezzò alla testa con una lacrimuccia sul viso. “No, sbagliando giorno ho completamente dimenticato che fosse il nostro anniversario! Pensavo a San Valentino io e al carnevale… Ma l’anniversario! Oh che stupido!” Germany sgranò gli occhi sussultando. “Che Italy non mi risponda per questo?? È arrabbiato con me? Ma non mi ha nemmeno chiamato, perché? Mi avrebbe fatto gli auguri, giusto?” prese tra le mani il viso di uno dei cani fissandolo negli occhi. “Ho fatto qualcosa ieri? O forse ha visto il messaggio ma ha capito da quello che mi ero dimenticato? Da quando Feliciano si offende così facilmente??”   
Sobbalzò afferrando il cellulare e il suo cuore saltò un battito vedendo che Italy non aveva ancora nemmeno visualizzato la chat, né provato a chiamarlo.   
Germany lo fissò ancora più pallido, appoggiò il telefono toccandosi i capelli. “È furioso! È arrabbiato con me! Sono un disastro come fidanzato!” Si accasciò di nuovo sul divano affondando il viso nel cuscino. “Non mi perdonerà mai, l’ho deluso!” si alzò di scatto con aria irritata. “Ah, ma non ne ha diritto! Non può arrabbiarsi con me per essermi dimenticato per la prima volta di qualcosa! Lui è sempre in ritardo, e non riflette mai sulle cose, è distratto e a volte flirta pure con le ragazze!” esclamò girando avanti e indietro. “Ma cosa sto dicendo.” Sospirò tornando a sedersi. “Sto solo cercando delle scuse per il mio comportamento. Non ho giustificazioni, mi sono dimenticato e devo farmi perdonare, ci tengo troppo a Feliciano anche se non mi piace questo comportamento! Non mi ha risposto al telefono! Però è il nostro anniversario, posso capire… io ci sarei rimasto molto male, lui è molto più sensibile di me!”   
Si alzò di nuovo. “Basta, volo da lui! Vado a prendere i fiori che gli piacciono e gli chiedo scusa! Potrei dire che Prussia mi ha invaso la casa con una band rumorosa e non ho potuto andare prima… oh! O che Austria aveva delle questioni da risolvere e mi ha trattenuto per lamentarsi del mio tè! Oppure… ma che sciocchezze. Gli dirò la verità, ho dimenticato che giorno fosse ed ho lavorato. Ma lui si è comportato malissimo!” Esclamò di nuovo mentre prendeva la valigia che aveva già preparato per la settimana da Italy, il biglietto aereo e le chiavi di casa. “Andrò da lui a sistemare le cose ma non gli chiederò scusa! Non finché non me la chiederà lui!” 

Era già sera quando arrivò a casa di Feliciano e bussò alla porta. Aveva un enorme mazzo di fiori diversi tra le mani e per tutto il viaggio si era stressato riflettendo sulle colpe che riteneva di avere e su quelle che invece aveva Italy. Lui corse alla porta solo al terzo suono di campanello. Sembrava essere inciampato e poi seguì un passo concitato.  
Aprì la porta, guardò confuso Germany che gli porgeva il mazzo di fiori.   
“Feliciano, è vero, mi sono dimenticato ma…”  
“Ludwig!!” urlò gioioso Italy buttandogli le braccia al collo e riempiendolo di baci. “Ve, che bella sorpresa!! Che ci fai qui?? Avevi detto di essere impegnato in questi giorni!”   
“Cosa… Feliciano…è il nostro anniversario!”   
Italy lo guardò confuso per poi farsi serio entrando in casa. Germany si accorse solo in quel momento che Feliciano era effettivamente in pigiama. Lo seguì in casa e lo vide strappare il foglio del 13 febbraio dal calendario mentre guardava il cellulare.   
“Ve?!” Urlò all’improvviso con le lacrime agli occhi. “Germany!! Germany!!” lo abbracciò con impeto piangendo. “Scusa!! Scusa!! Sono un pessimo fidanzato! Mi ero dimenticato di cambiare giorno al calendario e pensavo…io… Mi dispiace!! Avevo tante idee, ma poi tu hai detto che eri impegnato, quindi…” Si bloccò all’improvviso. “Non ho scuse…mi ero dimenticato…” si passò una mano sugli occhi. “Ludwig, mi dispiace, ti avrò fatto sentire malissimo… io mi sarei sentito malissimo!” disse singhiozzando. Germany buttò i fiori sul tavolo stringendolo a sé all’improvviso.   
“Feli, non piangere! Io… devo scusarmi anche io… ero convinto fosse il tredici anche io!”  
“Ve?”  
Germany arrossì distogliendo lo sguardo. “Ho pensato a te tutti i giorni e tutto il giorno ma fino all’ultimo non avevo realizzato che oggi era il nostro giorno… è un anno che stiamo insieme e volevo farti una sorpresa, ho pensato di fermarmi per una settimana, godermi il carnevale con te…” Mormorò passandosi la mano dietro al collo. Italy lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi per poi prenderlo al viso e baciarlo alzandosi sulle punte.   
“Ludwig, ma noi siamo insieme tutti i giorni, anche quando siamo distanti! Quando non ci sentiamo sappiamo come recuperare e ci preoccupiamo per l’altro, ogni singolo giorno di questo anno è stato importante per me, e anche di quelli precedenti.” Germany lo guardò rosso in volto, accarezzandolo ai capelli. “E lo so…” continuò Feliciano. “Non giustifica che mi fossi dimenticato. Non giustifica che non avessi notato che era il quattordici oggi e soprattutto sono pessimo a non aver mandato nemmeno un messaggio! Ma io ti amo! Ti amo ogni giorno e voglio stare con te anche quest’anno e quello dopo ancora e anche di più!”  
“Feliciano… Ti amo anche io!! Pensavo fossi arrabbiato con me, pensavo di averti deluso!”  
“Vee?? Non potresti mai deludermi, Ludwig! Sono io che deludo sempre te!”   
“Italy.” Lo guardò serio negli occhi. “Ci siamo dimenticati entrambi e ci stiamo scusando entrambi. perché invece non ci godiamo il tempo insieme da questo momento?”  
Italy sorrise appoggiando la sua mano a quella che Germany gli teneva sul viso. “Stai con me una settimana!!” esultò all’improvviso saltandogli in braccio. 

Erano seduti sul divano, con delle candele accese e del vino sul tavolino di fronte a loro, condividendo una coperta.   
“Feli, però devo chiederti ancora una cosa…” Mormorò Germany mentre appoggiava il suo calice vuoto e riportava il braccio intorno alle spalle di Italy. “Perché non mi hai risposto al telefono?”  
Italy lo guardò confuso prendendo poi in mano il suo telefono. “Ma io ti ho risposto! Scusa… Ho risposto solo in serata ma è stata una pessima giornata. Ho provato anche a chiamarti ma avevi il telefono spento… Ho chiamato Gilbert che mi ha detto che eri andato a lavorare e avevi tanto da fare e ti aveva sentito da poco… Quindi mi ha detto di aspettare che ti saresti fatto sentire al più presto e stavo cercando di rilassarmi… Poi per fortuna sei arrivato!”  
Germany prese confuso in mano il suo telefono e vide che lo aveva dimenticato spento anche quando era sceso dall’aereo. Italy rise divertito appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Sei distratto oggi, è perché mi ami?”  
Germany avvampò distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. “Che sciocchezze! C-cioè…è…è ovvio che ti amo…ma… io…cos’è successo oggi? Perché è stata una brutta giornata?”  
“Ecco… Oggi avevo tanto da fare quindi sono andato a Roma in parlamento a lavorare. Sembrava andare tutto bene, poi ci siamo messi a litigare furiosamente, qualcuno è stato pure portato fuori di peso! Hanno iniziato a lanciarsi sfrappole e zeppole, e mi sono trovato ricoperto di crema e zucchero a velo!”  
“Oddio!” esclamò Germany sorpreso. “Cos’è successo? Per cosa avete litigato? Politica? Economia? Istruzione??”   
“La pizza.”  
“La…pizza?” ripeté allibito fissando Feliciano che sembrava rammaricato.   
“Sì, dovevamo ordinare le pizze per pranzo e io ho detto a Romano che la volevo con le patatine fritte. Si è arrabbiato tantissimo dicendo che quella con le patate non è una vera pizza e dovrei sapere come si mangia la pizza! Allora qualcuno si è messo dalla mia parte e qualcuno dalla sua e si sono creati due gruppi! Uno a favore della pizza con le patate, una a sfavore! Abbiamo iniziato a litigare e a lanciarci i dolci, e non so chi ha osato urlare ‘pizza all’ananas!’ e a quel punto la situazione era diventata ingestibile! E ho detto a Romano una brutta parola rivolta a lui e a tutto il sud!”  
“Feliciano! Ma cosa ti salta in mente?”  
“Lo so!! non dovevo chiamarlo pigrone! È il mio fratellone, io gli voglio bene! Ma ero tanto arrabbiato! E lui mi ha detto che non so niente di cibo! Poi abbiamo pianto e ci siamo chiesti scusa… ma a quel punto era già tardi, ho preso il treno per tornare a Venezia, ho trovato quattro cambi diversi ed erano tutti in ritardo! Ero sporco, stanco, affranto e avevo lasciato in tutto questo il telefono a casa e quando ho visto il messaggio e le chiamate mi sono dispiaciuto di essermele perse… Ho provato a chiamarti, ti ho scritto e…beh…ammetto che stavo cercando un volo in notturna per la Germania…” ridacchiò mostrando l’app dove stava prenotando un biglietto aereo per la Germania.   
“Volevi venire da me?? Oh scusa Feli, non volevo farti preoccupare…Hai avuto proprio una giornataccia…”   
“Non è colpa tua! Se non mi fossi scordato il telefono…”  
“Italy, se un giorno sarai arrabbiato con me per qualcosa me lo dirai?”  
“Ve? Certo che sì, Germany.” Chiuse gli occhi. “E prometto di telefonarti subito e non dimenticare più il telefono… Anzi! Di venire subito da te anche se sono sporco di crema e zucchero a velo!”   
Germany rise baciando Italy che lo abbracciò felice. Si baciarono a lungo, poi Ludwig sorrise rosso in volto, appoggiando la testa su quella di Italy e coprendolo meglio con la coperta.  
Si addormentarono così, accoccolati l’uno all’altro, felici e pronti a godersi la settimana insieme, lasciandosi alle spalle quel giorno non più importante degli altri.


End file.
